She's Sweet Like Candy In My Veins
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Nicole was head over heels for her cheerleader girlfriend. Wayhaught. Oneshot.


_I just love these two so much! Waverly is just too bloody cute. Title of the fic comes from the song_ Electric Love _by Borns._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title._

Nicole Haught pursed her lips together, turning her head to the side and letting out a stream of smoke from between her lips. She was less than interested in the football game that was happening in front of her, and the only reason that Wynonna Earp was here was to support her boyfriend, Xavier Dolls was the quarter back. Even so, it wasn't as though she was paying any attention, she was mainly just there for moral support.

Plus, her and Dolls usually ended up hotboxing his ute with their other boyfriend, John 'Doc' Holiday, at the back of the school parking lot.

"Oi," Doc grunted and Nicole glanced over at him. "You got some admirers," he nodded over her shoulder. Nicole rolled her eyes and half turned to look over at two guys who were standing by the bleachers, not making any effort to hide that they were gawking at her.

Wynonna and Nicole sort of had a reputation in the school, and not exactly the best one. Not that either of them really cared, though, which was kind of the point.

Nicole had moved to Purgatory two years ago, and she and Wynonna had immediately been drawn together. Wynonna fell in love with Nicole's motorcycle, and Wynonna had been wearing a Halsey singlet when they had first met, so at least Nicole knew that she had good sense in music. Nicole already had a history of getting in trouble at school, mainly just skipping and talking back to teachers, and her parents weren't particularly happy when she had fallen in with Wynonna and her friends, but she kept her grades up, and she had only been suspended once, so that was a step up from her last school. The suspension had been for smoking weed in the boys bathroom, where the teacher had also assumed that she wasn't getting it on, little did they know, that she had absolutely _no_ interest in the male gender.

"Fuck off," Nicole growled at the two, pulling the fingers before turning back around to face her friends, putting the cigarette back in her mouth. The football game was coming up to it's half time, and that was why Nicole was at the game.

Waverly Earp.

The youngest Earp sister was year younger than Nicole, a Junior. She was like a literal angel of god, walking on earth among mortals—and it wasn't just Nicole that thought so. Students worshiped her, parents loved her, teachers adored her—and Nicole got to call her her girlfriend.

Waverly wasn't head cheerleader, but only because she couldn't balance the responsibility as the captain with her tutoring obligations, volunteering at the animal shelter and the old persons home, and skipping through the childrens ward of the hospital at least once a week, spreading general cheer. She was the best cheerleader out there though, and that was obvious from the way she moved, flinging her French plait around and throwing her pompoms up. She was chewing on strawberry bubblegum, just like she always did, and Nicole couldn't help but follow the movements of her mouth as she tucked the gum to side as she prepared for her next move.

Nicole smirked as Waverly was thrown in the air, her legs parting elegantly in the splits before she fell back down, caught by two of the male cheerleaders. When she was delivered back on the ground, Waverly looked their way—they were always off the side, ignoring the glares of the teachers and parents as they smoked and swore and sometimes drank from water bottles that were filled with alcohol. She winked at her red haired girlfriend before quickly moving back into formation, doing a couple of back flips before throwing herself into the dance routine.

It was cliche, really, the girl who drove a motorbike, wore a leather jacket, had been smoking since she was sixteen and was only barely going to graduate, was head over heels in love with the schools sweetheart.

But Nicole wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Your parents are gone all night, right?" Waverly managed to gasp out as Nicole pushed her up against the front door of her house, not wanting to break the kiss as she fumbled with her key ring for the house key. She let out a grunt of annoyance when she had to pull away from her petite girlfriend and find the key, quickly unlocking the front door and pushing it open.

"Yeah, they're having a—I don't know—bonding evening, or something," Nicole muttered as she hustled Waverly inside and then shut the door firmly behind them, her hands coming up to cup Waverly's face. Waverly was smiling as their mouths came back together, and she nipped down on Nicole's lower lip. Nicole let out a sigh, her fingers pressing against Waverly's cheeks. Despite what people thought—with her dark eye makeup and the thick, silver rings she had on her fingers—she was always gentle with Waverly.

Her girl deserved nothing but the best.

Nicole backed her up, until she hit the kitchen table, and for a moment, it looked like Waverly might say 'no'. It was almost midnight, and they were nearly in complete darkness, except for the moon coming in through the windows. Nicole had parked her motorbike out the front and the pair of them had been stumbled up the path, not bothering with any lights. It was still right in the middle of the kitchen though, rather than the privacy of the room, and sometimes Waverly could get nervous.

But then she grinned, and she hitched herself up on the table and wound her legs around Nicole's waist, pulling her in close. She had another piece of strawberry gum in her mouth, and she tasted like the sweetest candy as Nicole licked inside her mouth. She wiggled against Nicole, knowing what she was doing as she tightened her legs and the red head let out a sigh as Waverly's hands came up to her hair and gave it a light pull.

"Fuck, Waves," Nicole groaned as shit bit at Waverly's neck and made the younger girl moan and writhe on the table. "Shit, you're so beautiful," her mouth came back up to Waverly's, and they exchanged a few wet kisses before Nicole's fingers were making their way under the tiny blue and white skirt. She pushed it up around her waist, and then tugged down the spanx and underwear that Waverly had underneath. Waverly eagerly lifted her ass off the table to make it easier for Nicole to pull them own.

"Shit!" Waverly gasped out as the cool air touched her, and Nicole pulled them both down her legs and off her ankles. With her skirt flipped up around her waist, all that was on her lower half were the knee high socks and white shoes that Waverly wore for cheerleading. Nicole felt her lower half pulse, especially at the socks, and when her eyes came back up, Waverly was smirking at her.

Waverly wasn't quite little Miss Innocent that she looked.

There had been one time when she had shown up at Nicole's place on a warm day in the middle of Summer with a full length jacket on, peddling some story to Nicole's mother about how she had a cold and had to stay wrapped up. When she had gotten to Nicole's room and closed the door, she kicked off the shoes she was wearing and dropped off the coat, and all she was wearing underneath was a pair of navy blue lace underwear and her blue and white knee high socks.

There had been another time when she had distracted the detention teacher long enough for Nicole to sneak out the back door, then she had fingered her taller girlfriend in the bathroom—which was definitely one of her more bolder moves.

Nicole loved it.

She fucking loved the perfect Waverly that everyone saw, and she loved the beautiful Waverly that she got to see, and she also loved that cheeky Waverly that she would sometimes let come out to play.

And then there was the Waverly who's voice could sound so peppy and sweet, chanting out the lyrics for the high school cheers, that would also go breathless and desperate when Nicole's tongue was in her.

Just like she was about to do now.

Nicole dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend, and Waverly let out a eager whine, wiggling herself right to the edge of the table, nearly falling off the edge in her anticipation. Nicole's hands came up, flattening on the inside of Waverly's thighs and pushing outwards. There was more than one upside to dating a cheerleader, and flexibility was high on the list. Waverly widened her thighs until she was nearly doing the splits, and that was when Nicole moved in.

She left a few kisses on the inside of Waverly's thighs before leaving a few love bites there, sucking at the sensitive skin and making Waverly moan and try to thrust her hips forward. Nicole smirked as she looked up at Waverly, and the girl was looking down at her, chest rising and falling, and her teeth were clamped down, the strawberry gum poking out from between her lips.

Nicole moved to the apex of her legs, first licking a long stripe up the centre of sex, from bottom to top, pressing down firmly over her clit before pulling back and savoring the sigh and wiggle from her girlfriend. Then she moved in again, her teeth closing around the little nub of nerves that made Waverly let out a squeal and arch her back at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that wracked through her small body. Nicole sucked on her clit, her hands still firmly holding Waverly's thighs apart to make sure she was wide and on display for her.

"Cole— _Cole_ , _shit_ —Cole," Waverly was whining out as she jerked around on the table, and at the back of her head, Nicole made a mental note to make sure she spray and wiped the table down sometime tomorrow before her parents got home. Nicole continued to lick and flick at Waverly's clit, but not pressing down hard enough to actually orgasm, enjoying the way her girlfriend writhed. " _Cole, come on_!" Waverly groaned, managing to thrust against Nicole's face even though the red head had a hold on her thighs, making it awkward for her to move forward.

Nicole took pity on her, sucking her clit into her mouth and moving one of her hands so that two fingers slid into her wet channel, and curled them upward. Waverly's back arched again, she let out a hoarse scream as Nicole rubbed the spongy walls, crooking her fingers until she found that spot that made her girlfriend scream, and then she felt a wet gush over her fingers, and Waverly gave out a full body shudder. Nicole pulled back slowly, letting her come down from her high, and was about to say something when Waverly jerked forward suddenly and let out a squeaking noise.

"You alright?" Nicole asked and Waverly let out a giggle, one hand going to her throat.

"Yup, yup, I'm fine," she said, an adorable, dorky smile on her face. "I swallowed my gum by accident." Nicole rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Come on," she said to her girlfriend, ignoring the spanx and underwear on the ground, and the mess on the table, holding out a hand for Waverly. "Let's finish this in my room."

"Sounds perfect," Waverly sung out, skipping ahead of Nicole, her French plait still pretty much perfect, bouncing up and down, just like the hem of her bright blue skirt. Nicole followed after her, a love struck look on her face.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
